


visions are seldom all they seem

by crashing_meteors



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashing_meteors/pseuds/crashing_meteors
Summary: Yue lives through the siege of the North Pole, but it's hardly worth what she's lost. Grieving and drowning in her own guilt, Yue only finds comfort in her dreams, and even they are violent and unsatisfying. It's a strange thing, loving someone you barely knew, but there it is.
Relationships: Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9
Collections: MMEU Spring Equinox Exchange 2021





	visions are seldom all they seem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ethemreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethemreal/gifts).



When Yue dreams, she's drowning.

It's suffocating and violent. The water pulls her relentlessly towards bottomless depths, the air in her lungs decreasing more and more with the passing seconds, the roar of the ocean almost as loud as the voice that echoes all around.

"It should have been you."

She wakes up with a start every time, sitting straight up in her too-soft bed, gasping for breath and reaching for a boy who is not there. Yue can see him so clearly in her mind. She shuts her eyes tightly, squeezing the lids, and when she opens them again, she can almost feel his shadow looming over her.

Yue thinks she would be lucky, to be haunted by Sokka, but just as she knows that the sun rises in the east, she is certain he will never be a ghost. Spirits may appear, but they do not linger, and he's one of them now.

_It should have been you._

Yue sighs, stretching and rising to get ready for the day. She's several hours early, but it's not as if she'll be able to sleep now.

She doesn't do much sleeping these days.

-

-

-

The repairs to the city take ages. It's been over a month since Aang and Katara left, eyes puffy and red with tears. Pakku had offered to stay behind and help rebuild, but Arnook had insisted he go south and aid their sister tribe. Yue remembers their waterbenders departing with the Avatar clear as day, remembers how her boots felt like lead, how shame curled up in her throat so tightly she could not even whisper goodbye.

Who was she, to mourn a boy she barely knew, while his sister was left to tell their father the news? Even still, Katara and Aang had waved kindly at her from the ship's deck, and somehow that hurt worst of all.

When the Fire Nation admiral murdered the ocean spirit, Yue's heart shattered. She can't prove it, of course, but she had felt it. There, sitting on the sky bison and watching in horror, Yue had nearly passed out from the pain of it. It was grief - impossible and overwhelming and all-consuming, and all at once. Even now she can remember the way she screamed in unbearable agony, feeling the loss of a thousand loves a thousand times.

Sokka had held her, tenderly and with more care than she'd been held in a very long time, and told her he'd fix it. When the pain went away, he was gone.

He didn't know he was the ocean spirit's chosen son. No one did. 

"Gran-Gran used to say that he'd been blessed by the spirits, but she was always telling grand stories to entertain us," Katara had said, sniffling, in their one and only conversation after the siege. "But Sokka, I mean, he called waterbending magic. He didn't believe in any of that stuff, and I just never took it seriously."

"Why did she say that?" Yue had asked her. Katara seemed surprised by the question, in hindsight, but in the moment Yue had been desperate to know everything she could, as though it might change anything.

"My mom, she'd fainted and taken a hard fall while she was pregnant with him," Katara had explained. "They thought she lost the baby. Everyone prayed to the spirits...I guess one answered."

Little things about him began to make sense, after the fact. The way he could spar with his sister so easily, the water flowing past him as though avoiding him. The long, spiraling wave of a birthmark Yue had mistaken for a tattoo.

The way his hands felt as though they were made for hers.

When the ocean spirit had died, so too had everything around them. Yue hadn't seen the worst of it for herself, of course, but the people spoke of the horror in hushed, terrified voices. They spoke of the crumbling city, beginning with the palace, as the ice sagged away into nothingness, as their home came apart piece by piece. They spoke of the screams of animals below the depths, shrieking out in pain. They spoke of the great ocean, turning darker and darker until it was a murky black sludge and infecting everything it touched. To this day some of the warriors' hands are stained black and rotted, so the rumor goes. Yue has never gotten close enough to see for herself.

What she did see was the moon turning brighter and brighter, until it was a brilliant white light pouring down from above with righteous anger and furious injustice, filling Aang and guiding him to destroy. Yue remembers how he'd become a being of nothing but light, vicious and exacting, crushing the Fire Nation ships like ripe berries. She remembers how good it felt to have revenge.

Her father tries to talk to her, and she tries not to snap at him. It never goes very well.

"Perhaps another session with Yugoda..." Arnook says quietly, watching her with cautious, sad eyes.

"Yugoda cannot heal this," Yue replies sharply. They've had this same, pointless conversation three times now. She's growing tired of it.

"Yue, please." He sounds so defeated that Yue caves and finally looks at him, after trying very hard not to for days now. "She loves you, and she heals in more ways than one. When I lost your mother-"

"Mother's death wasn't your fault!" Yue does not notice that her hands are shaking until her father tries to hold one of them and she jerks away. 

"Sokka's death was not yours," Arnook says, steady as a rock. Yue bites her tongue, holding back every single reason he's wrong. Of course Sokka's death is her fault. He died to save _her._

"You're wrong," is all Yue can say. Arnook is crying, she realizes, soft, freely falling tears. Yue does not comfort him.

-

-

-

The dreams always pull her under her, and Sokka grows blurrier every time she sleeps. In the daylight she can remember as clearly as if she were just speaking with him, but in her dreams he fades more and more with every passing evening. His voice, however, remains, and the accusation it carries echoes in her mind each night.

_It should have been you._

Yue avoids everyone, because she can't stand their looks of pity. Her father worries over her constantly, and so do her friends and her mentors and the entirety of the city, but it's impossible for Yue to meet any of their eyes without feeling guilty.

The city's repairs continue to drag, and it's just another reason for Yue to blame herself.

At night she sneaks out to the Spirit Oasis. It feels counterintuitive, to keep going back to the place where she lost him. But she's drawn there all the same, imagining the last time he held her, hearing his whispered promises, kissing Sokka goodbye in his spirit form.

Tonight is no different from any other, but when she reaches the Oasis, when she replaces the circular door, a familiar voice calls out to her.

"It's good to see you, Yue."

Yue jumps nearly four feet in the air, the sound startling her so much she half-wonders if it's the spirits themselves, coming to collect her, too. But it's just Yugoda, sitting cross legged near the koi fish, watching Yue with those warm, tired eyes.

"Oh!" Yue says, already backing away. "Sorry, Yugoda, I'll leave you to it-"

"Nonsense," Yugoda says kindly, always full of calm and tenderness. Yue feels her walls come down, just a little. "I would be honored if you would join me, Yue. I always like sitting with you."

Yue desperately wants to insist otherwise, wants to turn tail and run, but Yugoda just smiles at her like she would wait forever, if Yue would just get her feet moving. Taking slow, deliberate steps, Yue tiptoes over to Yugoda and the koi pond.

"I shouldn't even be out," Yue says cautiously, seating herself beside the healer. "It's late."

"It is," Yugoda agrees, still smiling even as she closes her eyes. They sit in a silence that Yugoda doesn't seem to particularly mind, but that Yue finds unbearable. She can't bring herself to break it, though, so she's grateful when the older woman speaks first.

"What a lovely gift the oasis is, and to think we can come at any time," Yugoda says warmly, running her fingertips along the green grass. "Not all who live in the north are so lucky."

Yue cannot find it in her to agree - the oasis has only caused her and her people pain. She does not voice the thought, but secretly she thinks the spirits selfish, to have carved out this space for themselves in the mortal realm, when it puts the north in such great danger.

"You, too, are a gift, princess," Yugoda says gently, and Yue recoils from her.

"How could you possibly say that? I'm useless," Yue says harshly, tears streaming down her face with sudden intensity. "I can't do anything - when they came, I cowered and cried and, and, and..."

Yugoda's arms are around Yue's shaking frame before she can even realize what's happening. She only stops speaking to let out a horrible, aching sob. Yugoda holds her as she shakes and screams into the older woman's coat, as her throat goes hoarse with the effort of making herself heard. Sokka and so many others dead, and for what? A failed tyrant's downfall? It isn't fair, it isn't right-

"I know, Yue," Yugoda murmurs into her hair, and Yue realizes she's spoken those last thoughts aloud. "I know."

"You don't," Yue sobs. "No one knows. N-no one knows what I - how awful I feel, all the - all the time!"

Yugoda, to her credit, doesn't try to argue this. She merely strokes Yue's hair, one arm firmly wrapped around Yue's body and holding her tight. Yue cries and cries, feeling sorry for herself and feeling guilty for feeling sorry for herself all at once.

"I didn't do anything," she croaks out, still utterly falling apart. "I didn't help him." Yugoda embraces her a bit longer, and then reaches down to Yue's hands, holding her at arm's length. Yugoda looks down at Yue's hands, studying them, and then holds them both to her heart.

"I'm so sorry, Yue," Yugoda says. "This gift you've been given - it's so much for someone so young. We should have prepared you. We should have done more."

Yue shakes her head and tries to argue that no, that's not true, it's not Yugoda's fault that Yue failed so miserably, but Yugoda does not let her.

"Enough of this," Yugoda says, more to herself than to Yue, and then she pulls Yue close once more. "I will teach you what I know."

"But...but I'm not a waterbender," Yue sniffles in confusion. Yugoda chuckles softly.

"And I know more than waterbending," says Yugoda. "Tomorrow you will come to the healing lesson, we will see what we can do from there.” Yue wants to protest - a healing lesson means interacting with other northerners, and she doesn't think she can manage more than Yugoda or her father at a time. But Yugoda holds her so tightly and so lovingly, that it feels like an impossible task trying to argue.

"I'll be with you the whole time, my princess," Yugoda murmurs, as though reading Yue's mind. Yue finds that, despite everything, being in Yugoda's arms is by far the safest she's felt since the siege, so perhaps tomorrow won't be quite so terrible as she fears.

Behind them, the koi fish circle each other a bit faster, but Yugoda and Yue hardly notice.

-

-

-

If the girls are surprised to see the princess join them, they don't show it. Some of them are quite young, so Yue wouldn't be surprised if Yugoda had warned them to be polite prior to her arrival. Regardless, she's grateful. The whispers of little girls aren't what she cares to hear right now.

"Now then," Yugoda says in her comforting voice, Yue seated directly beside her. "We know the chi paths of the body - can someone trace them out for me here?"

Yue watches as a girl of 10 steps forward and does as Yugoda had asked along the dummy they practice with. Yugoda applauds her, and then asks another, basic question. Even Yue is familiar with these aspects of healing; most members of the Water Tribe know one ailment from another, and how it affects the body.

The lesson continues and the girls practice their healing on one another, cleaning up minor cuts and burns and looking to Yugoda for approval. Then they are dismissed, and Yue remains in place, watching as only a few girls linger, most of them just two or three years younger than Yue.

"You know the way," Yugoda says, and the girls lead them out of the tent. Then, to Yue, Yugoda says, "You've heard about the soldiers who touched the ocean that night?"

Yue freezes - of course she has, but she had dismissed the rotting flesh as mere rumors. Yugoda places a steadying hand on her arm and urges her to keep moving, even though Yue wants very badly to run to the palace and never look back.

"We do all we can for them," Yugoda tells her sadly. "I'm afraid we're only prolonging the inevitable - but, I did want to try something. Just for today."

Yue can't possibly imagine what sort of idea would require her attendance, but she presses on anyway. Despite her shame, she knows it would be cowardly of her to turn back now, and rude to deny Yugoda's request. Yue is led into a small home housing a family of seven, including a pair of brothers, one of whom is stretching, and the other laid out on the bed, writing in pain. As Yue draws closer she can see that both brothers have the rumored black marks, though the bed-ridden one's marks climb from his arm up onto his chest and beyond, staining him like rot.

"Yugoda," their mother says, bowing her head and greeting the girls. When she spots Yue her mouth forms a small o, but she is quick to fix herself. "Princess, what an honor it is to have you in our home." Yue bows to the family.

"The honor is mine," she says in a practiced, measured voice, managing to keep herself from vomiting due to the rancid smell of rotting flesh.

Immediately the healer girls get to work, dividing into two groups and dousing the young men in water. The younger brother, the less affected one, seems to take to it well - he sighs in relief at the soothing feeling of their bending. The older brother, however, hardly seems to notice the healing being performed on him. He tosses and turns, moaning in agony, even as they try to grant him some small reprieve. Yue looks away.

"We've tried the water from the Spirit Oasis," Yugoda says quietly, her eyes sad. "But it hasn't done much good. It saved their lives, I think. But poor Iluk, in so much pain..."

Yue forces her eyes upwards once more, and they meet Iluk’s where he lies in bed. He looks crazed, his pupils dilated and his eyes completely bloodshot, sweat dripping from his hair rapidly. Yue can't pull herself away from his pain, she feels it as if it were her own. She doesn't notice herself moving towards Iluk until she's kneeling at the head of his bed, taking his maimed arm in her hands.

"Princess!" one of the healer girls says warningly, but Yugoda cuts her off, holding her hand up. Yugoda puts a firm, warm hand on Yue's shoulder, and gestures to Iluk.

"We've reviewed the basics, Yue," Yugoda says patiently. "Let's see you try."

"But I'm not a waterbender," Yue says automatically, even though it feels strange and stiff coming off her tongue. She's not a waterbender, no, but this...there's something familiar about this.

"As I said," Yugoda murmurs, "I had hoped I could teach you more than bending."

Yue doesn't know exactly what that is supposed to mean, but she focuses her energy on Iluk, anyway. Without water to assist her, Yue follows the chi lines of Iluk's body, moving her hands in slow, repetitive motions. It feels silly, to merely hover over him like this, so she closes her eyes and tries to drown out the way her ears are pounding.

"Heal him," Yugoda says softly, sounding worlds away. "Use your gift, Yue."

So Yue does.

"Oh!" gasps Iluk's mother, and when Yue looks down, the inky blackness all over Iluk's body is shriveling away, traveling back down the length of his arm and into his palm in a slow, slimy motion. All at once the gunk is expelled out of his hand and onto Yue's. It stings horribly, but Yugoda reacts with the speed of a woman half her age.

"In here, quickly," she commands, and Yue manages to deposit the monstrosity into a small bucket. It sloshes as it hits the bottom, almost as though it moves of its own accord, and then it settles at the bottom of the pail.

Yue and Yugoda peer curiously into the bucket, Yue in shock and Yugoda with a small degree of vindication. Then they look back to Iluk, who closes his eyes once more and relaxes his entire body.

"The spirits caused this sickness," Yugoda says sagely. "It would follow that only they could cure it." Yue does not realize that Yugoda is talking about her until the older woman gestures at Iluk's younger brother. He watches Yue almost fearfully, holding onto his injured leg with a vice grip.

"Let me help you," Yue says softly, beckoning him over. She repeats the motions from before, closing her eyes tightly, and sure enough the same gunk expels itself from the arch of his feet. Yugoda is faster this time, catching the substance before it has a chance to sit on Yue's waiting hands. Their mother lets out a strangled sob, and then suddenly she's flinging herself at Yue.

"Oh, thank you, princess," she weeps, holding Yue tightly. Yue rubs the woman's back in soothing circles, similarly to how Yugoda did the night before. "Thank you so much."

When Yue rises to stand, she nearly falls over. Only now does she realize just how draining the whole process had been. Yugoda catches her easily.

"Girls, move along to the next home. The princess needs to rest for now," she tells them. "But let the families know we believe we've found a solution.

The girls exit, chattering gleefully about what just transpired. Yugoda, for her part, wraps an arm around Yue's midsection to keep her steady, and hold the bucket full of poison in the other.

"I want both of them resting," she tells the family. "For the next week at least. I'll be back to check on them." Then, once they're outside and alone again, Yugoda whispers, "You did wonderfully, Yue."

Even beyond the close doors of the home, Yue can hear the family's joy. How dizzying, to think she caused that.

-

-

-

That evening, Sokka appears to her clearer than he has in weeks. He does not speak, just stands there in the middle of the ocean as though it is part of him. Yue reaches out as she always does, trying to hold him and never let go.

"Sokka!" she calls joyfully, wanting to tell him what she had accomplished that day. He tilts his head curiously, not quite looking at her. "Sokka!"

Then the ocean swallows her, as it always does, dragging her down, down, down, until she cannot breathe. It is the same ending every time, with Yue waking suddenly, her heart racing.

Tonight, however, she swears she can feel Sokka's hand slotted in hers.

-

-

-

She spends the rest of the week healing at Yugoda's side. People from all over the city gather to watch as she works, much to Arnook's chagrin.

"Are you sure she needs an audience?" he mutters to Yugoda, who had accepted the crowd once Yue had agreed to it. "She's still so weak from the siege-"

"She most certainly is not," Yugoda disagrees firmly. "And these people need something to believe in, Arnook."

To Yue's surprise, she finds Yugoda to be correct in this, as she is in many things. The more she heals the black spots, the less tired she feels after the fact. And it gives her purpose, and even at times, joy, to see previously maimed men stand on their own again. The families of the injured soldiers try to bestow upon her gifts and offerings as a thanks, but she politely refuses.

"Please," Yue says kindly, choosing to share in a meal instead. "This is my duty."

It feels good to be useful, for once, and in a way not Pakku or even her father can disagree with. For so long her people have been haunted by these lasting impressions from the Fire Nation invasion, and now they can finally be healed. Yue almost thinks her life might have been worth it, if she can use it for this.

After the last of the poison is removed from the last soldier (and now they have several buckets full, though Yue has no idea what will be done with them), a few of the builders approach her, bowing deeply.

"Please, princess," says their leader, "the rot has infected our homes and even the palace. We are unable to rebuild where it seeps into the ice."

"Of course," Yue tells them gently, setting a hand on his nervous arm. "I'd be happy to help."

In the evenings after dinner, Yue and Yugoda meditate. Yue was never one for meditation before - she's not really one for it now, either. But there is something to it, she believes. A tingling feeling in her fingers, a weightlessness to her body.

"You are connected to the moon, Yue," Yugoda repeats. "Feel it fill you with strength and purpose. Let it heal you."

In time, Yue's guilt ebbs away into something much smaller, much more manageable. She visits her friends in the mornings, she takes walks with her father again. She makes a few things perfectly clear.

"If I am to marry anyone, I must have a say in the matter," Yue tells her father in no uncertain terms. "Hahn was a good warrior and his family is strong, but responsibility did not sit well with him. As your daughter, my spouse must be able to handle such matters." Arnook smiles at her, full of pride, and bows his head.

"Perhaps there are some things more obvious to you, as his peer, than to myself," Arnook agrees. "We will decide together, when the time comes."

Yue returns to the builders, and slowly removes every last drop of poison from the city. She begins with the homes of the citizens - she and her father have hardly suffered from the damages caused to the palace. Over time her home looks like home again, and when she removes the last of the rot from the steps of the great palace, a cheer so loud it could rock the whole ocean erupts around her. Children run up and down the steps in excitement, stomping on the freshly solidified ice in excitement. The blackness is deposited into buckets as per usual, and sealed off under careful guard.

“We can’t risk anyone coming in contact with that,” Yue instructs a group of guards, carrying her own bucket to the small part of the city that’s been sectioned off for the collected rot. “Until we know how to dispose of it safely, it is your solemn duty to keep the north safe. I thank you for your service.”

The guards bow to her, and when Yue looks over to her father and Yugoda, they’re beaming with pride.

At last, Yue begins to feel happy again. Under the light of the full moon, she meditates alone in the Spirit Oasis, says quick thanks to the spirits for their mercy, and retreats to the palace to sleep.

-

-

-

"Hi, Yue."

Sokka stands in the center of the ocean as he always does, but for once, he is not beyond her grasp. He is right in front of her, close enough to touch. His body drifts and shimmers in the darkness of the water, while hers stands bathed in the white moonlight.

"Sokka," she breathes, and he gives her that same goofy grin he always wore around her, like he can't quite believe what he's looking at.

"Been a while," he says, scratching the back of his neck and blushing a little. Yue gapes at him, confused.

"I see you every night," she points out. "Here. Like this." He blinks in surprise, but then he just shrugs.

"You do? I thought I was imagining you," he says. "You're always just out of reach. It's like a dream."

"Isn't it a dream?" she asks, mind reeling to make sense of things. Sokka just shrugs again.

"Feels pretty real to me," he says softly, reaching out and entwining their fingertips, and it's those same warm, calloused fingers that she remembers. Yue shudders, sighing deeply at the return of his touch. The ocean bobs them gently in the water, the waves now comforting and familiar, rather than the stormy anger she's so accustomed to in her dreams.

"I gotta be honest with you, I don't really know how this spirity stuff works," he admits. "The old Fire Nation guy just said I was touched by the ocean spirit and...here I am."

"I'm so sorry, Sokka," Yue breathes out, guilt threatening to wrap around her throat once more.

"It's not so bad," he tells her flippantly. "I mean. It's kind of bad. But it's better than the last time I was here - there was this, frankly, horrible monkey-"

"No, Sokka, I mean..." Yue takes a shaky breath. "I'm sorry I trapped you here. I was in pain, and you were trying to help me, and it's all my fault-"

"What? Yue, no," Sokka interrupts, holding her shoulders and stopping her before she begins to cry again. "That's not - I hated seeing you in pain, and you're right, I probably would've done just about anything to make it better."

"But the water...Katara was in pain, too. And Aang. I could see the ice around the oasis - it started to turn this awful black color. And Appa was screaming, I mean, I've never heard him scream before. It was horrible. And I felt so helpless, so when I realized I could do something..." He draws in a sharp breath, looking Yue straight in the eyes.

"I did what I had to do," he says simply. Yue blinks a few times, trying to comprehend what she'd just been told. All this time, blaming herself, when really, the only person at fault was-

"Zhao did this. All of this," Sokka says, finishing the thought before she can even voice it. "But it doesn't matter, because it was my choice."

"Oh, Sokka," Yue says softly, and she realizes quite suddenly that, given the same opportunity, she would've made the same choice, leaving Sokka behind to deal with the aftermath. "It just isn't fair."

"Yeah," he agrees, caressing her face gently. "But hey, at least I get to see you."

"At least there's that," she murmurs, leaning into the tenderness of his touch, lingering against the palm of his hand. "But Aang, your sister..."

"I look after them," he says, but his voice is tight. Yue doesn't press the issue, turning her cheek to press a soft kiss into his hand. There is a low rumbling sound, and Yue braces herself, knowing how this dream ends. The waves rock them back and forth fiercely, and they have to hold onto one another to stay close.

"When can I see you again?" she shouts over the din of the storm. Sokka presses his forehead against hers.

"Like I said, I'm not exactly Mr. Spirit Guy over here," he yells back, and Yue almost points out that he is quite literally a spirit guy, but decides against it. "But some of the nicer spirits told me that the moon is closest to the ocean when it's full. So next month, maybe?" 

Yue smiles, nose crinkling against his own.

"It's a date!" she says, dipping her head to kiss him the way she so often dreams of doing, with love and passion and longing, and she prepares to be dragged down into the depths, but the pull of the ocean never comes. Instead she is pushed out and over Sokka's head, into the sky, among the moon and stars, further and further until her love is merely a dot among the waves. She reaches her hand down to him, and she can just make out his hand reaching back.

When Yue wakes, it is a gentle, slow thing in the light of dawn. She holds her hand to her lips, feels them tingle in the aftermath, feels herself cry softly, the tears hitting her blankets one after another.

“It’s a date,” she whispers to herself. Later that day the guards come running to Yue, calling out to her even before Chief Arnook.

“What is it?” Yue asks in concern, the guards entirely out of breath.

“The poison, princess,” they tell her. “It’s gone! The buckets are empty, we don’t know how it happened-” Yue’s heart beats tremendously fast, and she places one hand over it, using the other to interrupt the guards’ story.

“It’s alright,” Yue says gently, and she swears the salty tang of the ocean is stronger in her nostrils today. “I believe the ocean spirit has granted us one last gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, god, this made me cry. Accidentally spiritual Sokka is one of my favorite tropes, and while it hurt to write about him like this, on the bright side I imagine his spirit world adventures would be a lot of fun. Also, I kept telling myself while writing this that it's okay, because Katara gets to see him again during LOK with the spirit portal! So, um there's that.
> 
> Moss my dear friend, I hope this was angsty enough for you. I usually can't end things on a bad note, so that's why it wasn't like. Horrific to the bitter end, lol. Your prompt was really neat, and I hope I did it justice. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Title from "Once Upon a Dream" from Sleeping Beauty.


End file.
